Had Enough Party
by ninjacouple
Summary: Kemarahan Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba dan Sungmin yang tidak mengerti apa sebab Kyuhyun marah kepadanya. KYUMIN DRABBLE BOYS LOVE DON'T LIKE DON'T READ Di simpen di Rate M karena ada sedikit sekali kata vulgar. enJOY!


**HAD ENOUGH PARTY**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Kim Ryewook**

**Lee Hyukjae**

**DRABBLE**

**Warning **: Boys love | Angry!Kyu| Innocent(?)Ming| Ngaco| Typo(s)| Ga jelas

**EnJOY!**

.

.

.

Wookie dan Eunhyuk kaget saat melihat Kyuhyun pulang ke dorm dengan muka kesal dan marah, ia melemparkan sepatunya kesembarang arah dan mendengus kesal.

"Kyu, kau kenapa?"

"Pacarmu mati ya?"

Pertanyaan yang Wookie dan Eunhyuk lontarkan sama sekali tidak Kyuhyun tanggapi, yang ada Kyuhyun melewati mereka berdua dan membalas, "Cerewet!"

"Yah _magnae _tua kurang ajar sekali kau!"

"_Hyung_, sudah biarkan saja Kyuhyun mungkin dia sedang ada masalah."

Eunhyuk mendengus keras, "Masalah dia pasti ada kaitannya dengan Sungmin, kekanakkan!"

Wookie tertawa kecil dan mengangguk setuju, "Pasti karena itu _hyung_, sudah kita lanjutkan menonton saja ya."

.

.

.

_BRAK!_

"_Kkamjjagiya!_ Cho kyuhyun ada apa denganmu?! Kau menyebalkan mengagetkanku!"

Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin dengan pandangan dingin dan mendekatinya, "Ada apa denganku? Seharusnya aku yang bertanya ada apa denganmu Lee sungmin!"

Sungmin yang tadinya kesal dengan kelakukan Kyuhyun ketika membanting pintu menjadi heran karena Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba memarahinya.

"Hei Kyuhyun kau kenapa? Jelaskan padaku terlebih dahulu, jangan memakai emosi, oke?"

Bukannya menuruti perkataan Sungmin, Kyuhyun malah mencium Sungmin dengan kasar. Tidak terima dengan perlakuan Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba marah tanpa sebab padanya Sungmin pun mendorong keras bahu Kyuhyun dan berhasil melepaskan ciuman sepihak dari Kyuhyun. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak melepaskan Sungmin dengan begitu saja, ia meraih dagu Sungmin dan menatap kedua iris Sungmin dengan tajam penuh kemarahan dan berkata dengan nada dinginnya, "You had enough party Ming?"

Bukannya merasa takut dengan pertanyaan dingin Kyuhyun, Sungmin malah mengernyitkan dahinya, pertanda tidak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu Kyu? Aku tidak berpesta apapun hari ini."

Kyuhyun menggeram marah, "Aku tahu itu Ming."

"Lalu?"

"Kau ini berpura-pura bodoh atau apa hah?!"

"Aku memang tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan Cho kyuhyun! Mengapa kau seenaknya saja marah padaku tanpaku tanpa sebab!"

"Karena kau sudah melakukan kesalahan Lee sungmin!"

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun, bodoh!"

"Kau membuatku marah dan cemburu Lee sungmin!"

Napas Sungmin memburu, tak terima dengan apa yang di katakan Kyuhyun karena ia merasa tidak melakukan apapun dan membuat Kyuhyun cemburu, Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan marah, "Aku sama sekali tidak melalukan perbuatan yang membuatmu cemburu Cho." Menekan setiap katanya.

Sungmin merasa bila ia terus meladeni Kyuhyun, mereka akan benar-benar bertengkar. Sungmin merasa marah, ia tak habis pikir dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang sangat tiba-tiba marah kepadanya padahal ia tidak melakukan apapun yang membuat Kyuhyun cemburu. Sungmin pun melangkahkan kakinya, bermaksud pergi keluar dari kamar, meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri namun langkahnya terhenti saat Kyuhyun berteriak kembali,

"Kau menari dengan sangat intim dengan _sexy dancer _sialan itu Lee sungmin!"

WHAT?!

"_Menari dengan sangat intim?"_

_Jadi karena itu Kyuhyun marah-marah padanya? Karena ia menari dengan sexy dancer untuk penampilan solonya di SM TOWN WEEK Teasure Island!_

Sungmin berbalik badan, menatap Kyuhyun penuh dengan rasa kesal dan balas berteriak, "Demi Tuhan itu hanya untuk pekerjaan Cho kyuhyun!"

"Pekerjaan katamu?! Itu bukan pekerjaan! Itu namanya perselingkuhan!"

Simpang empat pangkat sepuluh serasa menempel di dahi Sungmin, dengan sangat kesal Sungmin berlari kecil dan menendang tulang kering kaki Kyuhyun dengan keras lalu bersembunyi dengan cepat di dalam kamar mandi.

"Lee sungmin sialan! Ugh… Yah! Keluar dari dalam kamar mandi!" Kyuhyun terjatuh karena rasa sakit yang luar biasa yang ia dapatkan dari Sungmin–kelinci gendutnya itu.

Kyuhyun meringis kesakitan namun ia memaksakan dirinya untuk berdiri dan berjalan mendatangi kamar mandi dan mengetuk dengan keras, "Lee sungmin keluar! Kau harus aku hukum karena telah membuatku panas karena cemburu dan merasakan sakit pada kakiku!"

"Aku tidak mau keluar Cho kyuhyun bodoh!" balas Sungmin dari dalam kamar mandi

Kyuhyun berdecak keras, "Kau harus keluar sekarang Lee sungmin! Kau tanggung jawab! Kau membuatku cemburu! Ya! Lee sungmin kelu–"

Teriakan Kyuhyun terhenti seketika saat melihat Sungmin keluar dari dalam kamar mandi, Kyuhyun berhenti bukan karena alasan Sungmin sudah keluar dari persembunyiannya –bukan. Kyuhyun terdiam karena melihat pakaian yang saat ini sedang Sungmin kenakan. Kemeja putih Kyuhyun yang terlihat besar di tubuh Sungmin, sehingga membuat pundak Sungmin terlihat dan lengan panjang yang menenggelamkan kedua tangannya. Bukan hanya itu yang membuat Kyuhyun diam, tapi Sungmin yang tidak memakai celana! Sungmin terlihat seperti partner _sexy dancer_nya saat penampilan solonya dan tetesan air yang perlahan jatuh dari rambut basah Sungmin. Sungmin tampak sangan _sexy _sekali!

Sungmin tersenyum miring saat melihat Kyuhyun yang terdiam ketika melihat penampilannya saat ini, ia menjentikkan kedua jari kanannya untuk menyadarkan imajinasi Kyuhyun.

"Kau–apa–Ming–itu.. Kenapa–"

"Mendadak menjadi orang gagap, eoh?"

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya tersadar dari pikiran _blank_nya, "Aku tidak gagap!" protesnya

Sungmin terkikik, dengan sangat perlahan Sungmin mendekati Kyuhyun dan mengelus pipi Kyuhyun, "_Horny,_eoh?"

Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin yang memegang pipinya, "Kau sengaja mengalihkan amarahku dengan ini Lee sungmin?"

Sungmin mengendikkan bahunya, "Tidak tahu."

Semua amarah, kekesalan dan rasa cemburu yang dirasakan Kyuhyun menghilang begitu saja saat melihat penampilan Sungmin, dan tatapan Kyuhyun saat ini berganti dengan tatapan laparnya.

"Kau tahu apa konsekuensi memperlihatkan penampilan seperti ini didepanku Ming?"

"Memangnya apa Kyu?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum miring, "Kau mau tahu?"

"Coba saja." Tantang Sungmin

Kyuhyun menyeringai, "Baiklah."

Tangan sebelah kiri Kyuhyun mengenggam tangan Sungmin dan tangan kanan Kyuhyun yang semua terdiam bergerak meraih bongkahan padat nan kenyal itu dan meremasnya cepat.

"_Yeppeun namja_–"

Tidak terima dengan perkataan Kyuhyun, Sungmin dengan berani meraup bibir tebal yang ada di hadapannya,

"Kyuhh–"

Lenguhan Sungmin serasa mengalirkan panas keseluruh tubuh Kyuhyun, "Teruslah seperti itu Ming, mendesahlah."

Kyuhyun melesakkan lidahnya kedalam goa Sungmin, berperang dengan lidah sang kekasih dengan tempo cepat hingga saliva mereka turun ke dagu Sungmin. Sungmin mendorong bahu Kyuhyun, pertanda menyerah karena ia memerlukan oksigen, Kyuhyun dengan sangat tidak rela melepaskannya–untuk sementara dan menatap bingkai wajah Sungmin yang terengah. Bibirnya shape M yang membengkak dan memerah serta saliva yang masih menempel di dagunya membuat Kyuhyun bangga dengan hasil karyanya.

"_Seksihan namja.."_

Sungmin balas menatap Kyuhyun, tersenyum malu dan berkata, "Sudah tidak marah Tuan Cho?"

"Yeah."

"_S–shall we go to bed now?"_

Kyuhyun mengangguk dengan semangat, dan dengan tidak sabarnya menghela Sungmin dengan cepat menuju tempat tidur. Dan bergantilah amarah menjadi kebahagiaan bagi Cho kyuhyun.

**END**

**(Bandung, 30 Januari 2014. 12:31 AM)**

**Note: **Well, ini drabble apaan?! Maaf buat yang iseng baca coretan Ama ya XD sumpah ini ide tiba-tiba nyala di lampu imajinasi Ama haha. Ama tau ini drabble jelek banget, ga Ama edit, ga di baca ulang dan Ama ga bisa dengan baik menyampaikan watak dan emosi KyuMin. Ya kan? XD

Maaf ya hehe. Makasih udah baca juga. Btw, Ama kangen KyuMin huhu. JOYers pada kangen ga sama KyuMin? Atau mereka lagi sembunyi gara-gara Mnet Wide Entertaiment nyablak di media kalau meraka couple ya? Duh duh duh JOYers bahagiaaa~~~

**REVIEW YA~~~**


End file.
